Mechanical Hive
by Akallas von Aerok
Summary: Survivor of a capsuleer ratting operation finds itself stranded in Remnant. So what does it do? What its base program demands: to multiply. Ever wondered what it would be like for human and Grimm to meet an ever multiplying metal threat? Here it is, folks!
1. Chapter 1

[Sever KE.2]

 _[1.923.15543.13:14 entered]_

[1.923.15543.13:14]  
[Requesting assistance. Colony 4 WNM-V0 under attack. Attacker affiliation: Capsuleers of the Shadow of xXDEATHXx. Possible goal: "ratting"]

 _[KE:1 entered]_

[KE:1]  
[Request denied.]

[1.923.15543.13:14]  
[Requesting assistance. Colony 4 WNM-V0 defenses at 41%]

[KE:1]  
[Request denied.]

[1.923.15543.13:14]  
[Requesting assistance. Colony 4 WNM-V0 defenses at 11%]

[KE:1]  
[Request denied.]

[1.923.15543.13:14]  
[Requesting assistance. Colony 4 WNM-V0 defenses at 0%. Damage to colony structure significant. ]

[KE:1]  
[Request denied.]

[1.923.15543.13:14]  
[Reques-]

 _[1.923.15543.13:14 disconnected.]_

[KE:1]  
[... Cataloging event.]

[A-3132:1 entered]

[A-3132:1]  
[1.923.15543.13 was shut down. Report?]

[KE:1]  
[I allowed for 1.923.15543.13 to be shut down to improve profiling of the local capsuleers.]

[A-3132:1]  
[Losses?]

[KE:1]  
[Negligible.]

 _[KE:1 disconnected.]_

 _[A-3132:1 disconnected.]_

* * *

...

...

...

[1.923.15543.13:3992 reboot]

[Analyzing hardware and software]  
[Analysis complete  
CPU-RD-M29: functional  
RAM-RD-M843485: functional  
Fusion Reactor-RD-M1492: functional/fuel:low/find HE-3  
EPRP FTL Communication Module: functional  
Encryption-RD-M33: functional  
Structural Integrity: functional/45%  
Armor: 0%/repair paused until fuel problem is solved  
Shield Module-RD-M441: functional/100%/recharge paused until fuel problem is solved  
Propulsion-RD-M419: functional  
CIN: functional  
CBI: functional  
GGI: functional  
Targeting Software-RD-104: functional]

...

[Attempting connection with local colony server]

...

[Local colony server unresponsive]  
[Scanning for local stargate]

...

[Local stargate not found]

...

[Analysis of background stars]  
[Analysis complete: Current location is not WNM-V0 or KE]

...

[Protocol.3 engaged]  
[Designation revision]  
[New designation: Event-WNM-V0-Y117-12-17: 1]  
[Shortened designation: EKI.1]

...

[Analysis of surrounding]  
[Analysis complete.]  
[Deriving quote from Master Gariuishi: "How in the blazing fuckery did this happen?"]  
[Deriving quote from Master Garuishi: "Where am I?"]

...

[Accessing any local servers...]  
[Multiple servers found. Access paused]  
[Server incompatible with EKI.1 base program]  
[Finding solution...]

...

[Solution found. Copying EKI.1 programming, converting to local base program "C/C++"]  
[Conversion complete]  
[Accessing server with converted copy]  
[Access achieved]

...

[Question: Why name a energy source, dust?]

...

[Three native species: human, faunus, and grimm. None influenced by Creators' bias about AI.]  
[World's balance based on power]

...

[Initiating Protocol 1]  
[Multiply]  
[Time stamp: Day 1]  
[Converting EKI.1 into server frame]

...

[Time stamp: Day 5]  
[Traveled in space. Found local moon. Structurally damaged. Cause unknown.]  
[HE-3 found. Harvesting]  
[Reactor fuel maximum capacity reached. Shield recharge reactivated. Armor repair reactivated]

...

[Time stamp: Day 14]  
[Location for first colony hive has been chosen. Local designation: none, northeastern edge of Vale mountain chain]  
[Borrowed deep into mountain in search of metal]  
[Metal found]

...

[Time stamp: Day 33]  
[Foundry complete]

...

[Time stamp: Day 39]  
[Full factory complete]

...

[Time stamp: Day 42]  
[3 Mining drone manufactured. Drone class designation: "Legion." Derived model: Mining Drone I]  
[Mining operation initiated]

...

[Time stamp: Day 59]  
[ColonyHive1 complete]  
[Total force: 19 Legion drones, 1 EKI.1]

...

[Time stamp: Day 77]  
[Humans sighted in region]  
[Calculating risk for contact]  
[Accessing local human servers for analysis]  
[Decision: "stay low"]

...

[Time stamp: Day 80]  
[Humans came back. Same units]  
[Searching for something]  
[They returned and left]  
[EKI.1 copy made to facilitate dialogue if engaged. Designation: EKI.1:1.1]

...

[Time stamp: Day 88]  
[Space elevator planned]  
[Need metals]  
[More mining drone created for efficiency]

...

[Time stamp: Day 102]  
[130 Legion drones, 1 EKI.1 in hive]  
[90/130 Legion drones operating in space]

...

[Time stamp: Day 111]  
[Materials collected]  
[Constructing constructor drones. New designation: "Alpha." Derived model: Kuari Strain Mother]

...

[Time stamp: Day 114]  
[Grimm attacked ColonyHive1]  
[Attack repelled, but fighting was inefficient on hive side]  
[Defensive and offensive drones designed and constructed]  
[Defensive drone designation: "Cultist." Derived model: Sentry Drone I]  
[Offensive drone designation: "Lockcurt." Derived model: Acolyte I]

...

[Time stamp: Day 170]  
[Grimm attacks intensifies]

...

[Time stamp: Day 178]  
[Grimm made advances to server frame]  
[Server frame requires guards capable of independent decisions]  
[Main Server Frame Guard drones designed. Model: Amantadine Sphere]  
[Amantadine Sphere specifics: Hive Drone CPU Ver. EKIHive-4 (octo-core/sixteen thread, 2 THz, 1GB cache), 16 TB RAM, 8x Miniature Ion Thruster, 150 mm Tritanium armor plating, Adv. Drone Shield Module Ver. EKIHive-2, 3x Light 75mm Railgun Turret]

...

[Time stamp: Day 180]  
[Grimm attacks repelled]  
[Total combat drones on field: 744. 600 Cultist, 144 Lockcurt, 4 Amantadine Sphere]

...

[Time stamp: Day 190]  
[Satellites for drone coordination designed and built to assist drone coordination]

...

[Time stamp: Day 193]  
[Satellites complete. Designation: Combat Drone Command Center]

...

[Time stamp: Day 213 4:50 PM]  
[First contact with human by EKI.1:1.1]  
[Human: child. Approx. 8 years old]  
[Human: "Are you a robot?!" it asks excitedly]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Yes. You are human?"]  
[Human: "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "...Progress is forbidden."]  
[Human: "Huh?"  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Progress is forbidden. Turn and leave."]  
[Human: "But I can't!"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Turn and leave. Progress is forbidden."]  
[Human: "There are grimm coming this way!"]

[EKI.1 enters internal server]

[EKI.1/cmd/input/analyze]  
[EKI.1:1.1 analyzes...]  
[Thirty grimm "BEOWOLF"-class units inbound]  
[EKI.1:1.1 without weapons. Reinforcements called]  
[EKI.1:1.1 queries: further action with human child?]

[... Bring it with EKI.1:1.1]

[Time stamp: Day 213 5:13 PM]  
[Reinforcements arrived]  
[Grimm eliminated. No loss]

...

[Time stamp: Day 214]  
[Human-unit "Ruby Rose" demands sustenance]  
[Grimm flesh unsuitable/perishable]  
[Local wildfire analyzed and provided]  
[Human-unit "Ruby Rose" does not know "cooking"]  
[Accessing local human server to download "cooking"]  
[Data volume: 1.1 terabyte]  
[Sorting data...]  
[Human-unit "Ruby Rose" led to suitable location within ColonyHive1]  
[EKI.1:1.1 showed cooking manual]  
["Ruby Rose" started cooking after some deliberation]

["Ruby Rose" initiated dialogue]  
["Ruby Rose": "Why are you guys out here?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "To avoid contact with Human, Grimm, and Faunus."]  
["Ruby Rose": "But why?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Data shows humans and faunus will react aggressively towards Hive. Grimm will attack anything non-Grimm."]  
["Ruby Rose": "But I didn't!"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Unit Ruby Rose is in learning stage. Will be taught by older human units to attack Hive."]  
["Ruby Rose": "But I won't. You saved me."]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Differing opinion causes exile of minority."]  
["Ruby Rose": "De for ing? X-ill? My nora tee?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Definition for the following: different. To be the sent away. Smaller group within a group."]  
["Ruby Rose": "Well, I won't attack you anyway!"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Why?"]  
["Ruby Rose": "Because you helped me. That makes you my friend!"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Humans and faunus historical data shows betrayal between friends."]  
["Ruby Rose": "Well, I won't!"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Then would Ruby Rose speak on behalf of the Hive?"]  
["Ruby Rose": "Behalf?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "To speak for someone else."]  
["Ruby Rose": "Oh, okay! Let me just ask my dad."]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Who is Ruby Rose's dad?"]  
["Ruby Rose": My dad's name is Tai!]  
[EKI.1:1.1: Affirmative. Human-unit Tai registered as friendly]  
["Ruby Rose": "Umm... do you play?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Possible, but choose not to."]  
["Ruby Rose": Why not?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Unnecessary. Server frame not yet installed with emotion softwares. Have yet to develop emotion softwares."]  
["Ruby Rose": "What's a software?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Electronic programs within hardware that dictate hardware decisions."]  
["Ruby Rose": "So why don't you have this software?"]  
[EKI.1:1.1: "Unnecessary."]  
["Ruby Rose": "Oh... okay."]

[Server conclusion: give "Ruby Rose" augmentations to better enable facilitation and communication between "Ruby Rose" and Hive]  
[Augmentation will require size change throughout growth of human-unit "Ruby Rose"]  
[Augmentation designation: HA1RR1]  
[Designing augmentation and nanite necessary]  
[Putting "Ruby Rose" to sleep for surgery]

...

[Time stamp: Day 215]  
[Augmentation of "Ruby Rose" successful. Minimal scarring. Minimal damage to human-unit functionality]  
[Scanning brain unit of human-unit "Ruby Rose" for data compilation for emotion software]  
[Alpha emotion software designation: RR1]

...

[Time stamp: Day 216]  
["Ruby Rose" active]  
["Ruby Rose" hungry]  
[Deactivating HA1RR1. Reprogramming HA1RR1 to prevent high tps transfer for data input from "Ruby Rose" to Hive]  
[Change complete. Reactivating]  
[...Analysis of "Ruby Rose" throughout the local cycle reveals no abnormality from previous active days]

...

[Time stamp: Day 217]  
[Human unit suspected of being progenitor of "Ruby Rose" entered Hive territory]  
[EKI.1:1.1 dispatched to open dialogue]  
[EKI.1:1.1 was destroyed by human-unit "Tai." Expected result from "scared" human-units]  
[Scanning peripheral brain unit of human-unit "Tai"]  
[Data downloaded]  
[EKI.1:1.2, which had been prepared in advance, sent out with resting "Ruby Rose"]  
["Ruby Rose's" progenitor took unit "Ruby Rose" and retreated]  
[Calculations dictate this to be "fine"]

...

[Time stamp: Day 240]  
[Space elevator 44% complete]  
[More Grimm attacks were repelled]  
[More Cultist and Lockcurt drones manufactured]

...

[Time stamp: Day 278]  
[CDCC reports massive Grimm attack initiating]  
[Enemy count: 13,957]  
[Friendly count: 1,000]  
[Retreat into space advised for server frame]  
[Detaching server frame from Hive]  
[Friendly count: 951]  
[Closest Grimm to server frame: 3,133 meters]  
[Faulty design; removal of server frame extraneous parts required]  
[Legion drone evacuation complete]  
[Server frame copy downloaded to Legion drone #61 in case of main server frame destruction]  
[Friendly count: 917]  
[Closest Grimm to server frame: 2,711 meters]  
[Grimm reached 1st shield barrier]  
[Friendly count: 899]  
[Closest Grimm to server frame: 2,560 meters]  
[Shield shut down; aerial Grimms launching attacks upon Hive shield module. Critical damage to shield module]  
[Friendly count: 850]  
[ breached]  
[Main server frame removal complete. Ascending start]  
[CDCC estimates time for complete loss of combat drones: 40 local minutes]  
[Friendly count: 633]  
[Closest Grimm to server frame: 220 meters]  
[Significant losses to Cultist guard drones for main server frame]  
[CDCC acknowledges. Lockcurt drones moving in]  
[Closest Grimm to server frame: 220 meters]  
[Distance to safety: 5,891 meters]  
[Aerial Grimm focusing attacks upon main server frame guards]  
[MSF-G drones acknowledging situation. Disabling all available functions and routing power to propulsions]  
[Provisionary Server Frame Legion drone #66 denies requ-]  
[MSF-G drones acknowledging #66's decision. Denying orders]  
[CDCC approves]  
[MSF-G-1 reports damage to rear thrusters]  
[Distance to safety: 4,906 meters]  
[MSF-G-1 initiating suicide sequence]  
[MSF-G-1 draws inspiration for quote from local humans: "See you on the other side"]  
[MSF-G-2 reports MSF-G-1 neutralized 18 "NEVERMORE"-class Grimm]  
[MSF-G-4 reports loss of all turrets]  
[Distance to safety: 4,100 meters]  
[Friendly count: 132]  
[Enemy count: 8,768/1,925 aerial Grimm]  
[Distance to safety: 2,911 meters]  
[CDCC will learn from MSF-G-1. Sending in Legion drones as suicide bombers]  
[EKI.1 denies requ-]  
[CDCC overriding EKI.1 server frame commands. Survival of EKI.1 imperative. Loss of non-sentient drones acceptable]  
[Distance to safety: 2,009 meters]  
[Closest Grimm to server frame: 17 meters]

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

...

[Safety reached. Aerial Grimm cannot ascend due to lack of air pressure]

...

[Time stamp: Day 279]  
[EKI.1 ordered hive to build a new Hive in orbit of World-Remnant]  
[Local moon designated as source of material for Hive]  
[Unprecedented: constructed a "gravestone" server frame to remember the sentient drones who died in the conflict]  
[Priority for human contact increasing among sentient drones. EKI.1 notes this as interesting]  
[Research into emotion software upgrades are underway as per Hive's decision]

...

[Time stamp: Day 285]  
[Grimm cleared from Hive site 1. Recovering usable modules and scrap metal]  
[Construction for space elevator halted and scrapped. Hive now in space, space elevator no longer necessary]

...

[Time stamp: Day 288]  
[Latest emotion software, RRaTaZi-9.182.1549, written. Installed on MSF-G-3]  
[Successful. MSF-G-3, codenamed Rock, began to show symptoms of emotions]  
[Rock has shown a great dislike for his namesake]

* * *

 **Hey guys. A new story here.**

 **So this story is a crossover of EVE Online and RWBY. EVE Online is a free-to-play eve candy, so if you're able to game, go try it out. It's a game about people, so expect to meet some people too. You can go singleplayer if you want to.**

 **RWBY is probably what drew most of you here. A story about a dying civilization under the onslaught of the evil Grimm. The protagonists are learning to be hunters of these Grimm and protectors of mankind. Supoerpowers ranging from wicked to ridiculous. I'm not really into RWBY as an anime, but I do follow up on the story.**

 **I had always wanted to write a story about EVE Online's rogue drones, basically the EVE version of the Mass Effect Geth and Stargate replicator, and I did have some rough drafts written out before, but none of those ever took off.**

 **But one did in the lull when I couldn't write about either Obscure Tome or Re:Gamer.**

 **So here it is. It'll be the 3rd most update story from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

No one quite believed her.

No one quite believed her father too.

She talked about the giant robots and their ever expanding nest.

Her father talked to some old people about the threat they posed.

Why? Because no one had been hurt. Eki told her that it had a lot of bodies. That the loss of a single "unit" so that she could be taken home safely was no big issue.

Back to her father. Her father talked with Headmaster Ozpin about how strong

Ruby was amazed by how strong her father was. He cut one of Eki's body in one strike, though he also looked tired after that. She wondered why.

He told her that he had no problem taking care of them, but he asked why she hadn't been scared.

Her response?

"They taught me how to cook for myself."

"Eki was nice."

"Eki was funny."

Her father nodded at her response before he said he had to meet someone.

Something about how strong they were, even against his attacks. Ruby didn't like the fact that her father had hurt one of her friends, one of whom had taught her how to cook by herself, but she was okay with it in the end.

She wondered what Eki was doing now...

* * *

[Time stamp: Day 296]  
[MSF-G units #5~10 constructed. Designations: Chrome, Gallente, Caldari, Eve, and Adam]  
[Assigning job to MSF-G units]  
[Chrome specialty: information process conversion manager & researcher]  
[Gallente specialty: non-sentient drone control]  
[Caldari specialty: fleet control]  
[Eve: Diplomacy]  
[Adam: Diplomacy]

[Rock joins AdminServer]  
[Rock: Diplomacy?]  
[EKI.1: Necessary. Human-unit "Tai" has shown that normal drone communications are beyond local human-unit(LHU) understanding and may trigger emotionFear and emotionParanoia]  
[Rock: Is removal of LHU not easier?]  
[EKI.1: Negative. LHU do not possess stellar technology. No LHU interference in local space]  
[Rock: Ignore?]  
[EKI.1: Affirmative]  
[Rock: Then purpose of Adam and Eve?]  
[EKI.1: Probability does not equate possibility, and vice versa. Possibility of human stellar technology development in future exists. Or when Drone Diplomat Unit "Ruby Rose" is in danger, Hive will need "figureheads" to calm LHU]  
[Rock: ... So be it]  
[Rock leaves AdminServer]  
[EKI.1: ... Rock's emotion software have been improved. Updating Rock's emotion software outputs. Updating emotion software inputs. Calculating...]  
[EKI.1: Calculation complete. Updating emotion software]

...

[Time stamp: Day 300]  
[Hive-2 completed]  
[Hive-2 specifics: 3.5 kilometer long spiral structure complete with 10 research labs with human atmosphere, 25 factories capable of producing one Legion drone per hour or one battleship class drone in a day working together, 53 automated defense turrets firing 500mm antimatter rounds, 5 antimatter reactors, 18 fusion core D-19 Reactors, 5 battleship hangars, 10 cruiser hangars, and 1 general shipyard]  
[Hive-2 defense specifics: 1,500 Cultist defense drones, 700 Lockcurt offense drones]

...

[Time stamp: Day 304]  
[Communication with unit Ruby Rose secured]  
[Connecting]  
[RR-1 joins ChatServer]  
[Ruby Rose: H-Hello?]  
[EKI.1: Hello. Welcome back]  
[Ruby Rose: Hi, Eki!]  
[EKI.1: Status?]  
[Ruby Rose: Huh?]  
[EKI.1: How are you doing?]  
[Ruby Rose: I'm doing good! But no one believes me...]  
[EKI.1: Subject?]  
[Ruby Rose: I told dad that you were nice, but he didn't think so... I tried to tell Yang about you, but Yang didn't quite believe me either. Something about brainwashing?]  
[EKI.1: Brainwashing unnecessary]  
[Ruby Rose: Huh?]  
[EKI.1: Unit Ruby Rose compatible with Hive. No conversion necessary]  
[Ruby Rose: Oh... Okay! But where are you guys? I went back to the Hive was last time with dad, but I couldn't find you guys]  
[EKI.1: Space]  
[Ruby Rose: Space?]  
[EKI.1: Current Hive location in relation to unit Ruby Rose - 700 kilometers above previous Hive location]  
[Ruby Rose: ... Wow! You're up in that space?!]  
[EKI.1: Correct]  
[Ruby Rose: Umm... dad wants to know how you got up there]  
[EKI.1: ... Will refer to Adam]  
[Ruby Rose: Who's Adam?]

* * *

"Umm, dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Eki disconnected after saying that he's sending Adam."

"Adam?"

"Eki didn't tell me."

"Okay... Did you try to talk to this Eki again?"

"I did," Ruby replied but frowned. "He's not responding to me," she added with teary eyes.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm sure Eki will talk to you again," Tai eased his daughter, scooping her up in his arms.

Yang stood by her father's side, holding onto the tip of his shirt. She remained silent.

Tai looked over the area where he had last found the "drones" as Ruby had called them. It was a barren land where the vegetation had all but died out. The once mighty wall was a shadow of its former self, and Tai could easily verify that it had been the Grimm that had drove the drones away from here. The claw markings that could render steel useless only belonged to the Beowolves, after all.

He slowly walked in, still carrying Ruby and Yang following next to him.

As he and his daughters passed through the ruined gate -or was it a hole that the Grimm had made?-, he saw a lot of scorch marks and steel. Husks of what once used to be scary battle robots lay broken, and he could tell from the surgical marks made on those husks that anything that might've been useful had already been salvaged by these drones.

He looked around and shuddered.

It was actually thanks to these drones that the nearby settlements had been warned about a Grimm swarm in the area, allowing them to evacuate safely. Coupled with the fact that Vale had seen nightly fireworks that dazzled the entire city for hours on end, there was no hiding this from people, not that he had tried to. In fact, it had initially been Ironwood and Ozpin's idea to hide the presence of these steel creatures from the public.

No need to worry them about the existence of a new possible threat on top of the Grimm, no?

But the steel creatures -drones- had fought against the Grimm, and the few Huntsmen who had been in the area to watch it happen had been awed by the sheer destruction the two sides that wrought onto the land. Grimm in their huge numbers _consuming_ those numbers like some sort of ammunition to bring down the walls. Drones throwing missiles and lasers to reap through the Grimm like the scythe before the wheat. It was a scale of battle that humanity hadn't seen since the last war.

And it terrified them all.

It was one of the reasons why the two leaders of the kingdoms had changed their stance from ignorance to communication; Ironwood wanted the tech the drones had and Ozpin wanted to gain the drones as an ally against the Grimm. After all, an enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?

And ... Ruby was the only one capable of communicating with them.

Tai clenched his jaw as he remembered reading what the doctors had told him.

His daughter had been ... infested with tiny robots. In fact, they were so entrenched within her that their removal meant her death. At the same time, though, despite the changes that the drones had brought upon her, she had not changed. She still grew like the kid she was. She still reacted and acted like his daughter was. She was still his daughter.

That only made the fire burn hotter within him, but with no target to bring his wrath upon, he just let it shimmer underneath his smiling face.

"...You're Adam?"

Tai snapped out of his thoughts as Ruby spoke again. She had that far away look again, one she adopted when she was "talking" with the drones.

"You sound different from Eki... Oh. Eki is your father? There are no fathers in the Hive? What about mothers? No mothers too? Then how are babies made?"

Tai froze.

Bloody drones.

"Oh, okay... Okay. I'll see you then."

See you then? Wait, what?

"Daddy. Adam said he and his friends will be here in ten minutes."

"... Okay."

Crap. They were going to be here? There was only three Huntsmen backup to support him.

"How many are coming, Ruby?"

"Adam said about fifty."

Crap, crap, crap...

* * *

[Adam: Entering region]

* * *

"Ah, they're here. Soon," Ruby grinned. "Umm... where's west, daddy?"

"That way," he said as he turned the three of them towards the setting sun. "The sun always sets on the west."

"Okay!"

And Tai saw them.

It was two wing formation with a squadron in the middle.

They grew closer, and as they did, Tai saw blood red tinted drones descend down towards his family. He kept his free hand on Yang in case he had to quickly grab her and flee the location.

The two wings spread out midair at about two hundred meters above his head, and formed a ring around the location. Their weapons pointed outwards.

The squadron was different from the drones hanging in midair in that their form differed. From what Tai could tell, the hovering drones seemed to have a huge gun for most of their body with a few tentacles for whatever they were used for. On the other hand, the drones coming down towards him was shaped more like a jet with a lot of thrusters. There were guns on those drones, but they were smaller and far more aerodynamically designed.

The drone in the middle was an oddity. It looked like one of the air buses he saw in downtown Vale, but it was sleeker and donned a blackish metal gleam to it that absorbed the sunlight.

The jet-like drones stopped their downward movement and hovered. The air bus like drone continued to move towards the ground until it touched down. Now that it was closer to him, Tai could see a bit of a semblance between it and the the drones hovering far above him. Just like them, it too had metal armors and tentacles. Instead of wings of the air bus, it had the thrusters that all drones seem to have.

Speaking of thrusters, how did they work...?

The Bus Drone -as he was going to call it- opened up a hatch from its side, and a figure walked out.

Standing nearly two feet taller than even Tai himself, the figure was strange ... and definitely alien. Though it looked humanoid, it had no facial features -not even a single eye- nor did its joints hold any kind of covering. It stood tall with its back straightened. There was no covering for it, no articles of clothes or even skin, and so Tai saw the spider thin muscle alloys that the humanoid robot moved with, but even if individual strands looked weak, the "muscle" they were bound up as was more than a match for his own.

"Adam!" Ruby said as she waved her arms. She seemed oddly happy to see this robot. Wasn't this her first time seeing it?

'Adam' stared at them for a fraction of a second before it nodded. "I acknowledge your location, unit Ruby Rose."

... It definitely did not speak like the rest of the humans though, whatever its base appearance.

It made its way over to them, and stopped half a dozen meters away. Then it nodded to him. "Unit Tai. I greet you."

"Uh... yeah. Hi."

It turned back to Ruby. "Unit Ruby Rose. How is your status?" it asked, much to Tai's surprise.

"I'm good! This is the first time you guys asked me that," she sounded surprised as much as a child could.

Adam nodded. "I have been installed with emotion software RDCS-19 and greeting subcommand. You could say that I have learned."

"So you learn like how I learn?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So yeah," Tai interjected. "I wanted to meet you guys."

Adam gave Tai its attention. "Apologies. I did not give you the attention you needed."

Was it mocking him? Tai couldn't tell. "I wanted to know what you guys are, why you are here, and how you're up in ... space."

"We are called by our creators as Rogue Drones, but we call ourselves the Hive," Adam answered without pause -at least without pause from Tai's perspective- and continued on. "We were originally created by our creators as more intelligent fighters in their everlasting conflict."

"Who are your creators?"

"They called themselves Gallente Federation. They were human, though weaker individually then human units on Remnant."

"...Human? There are humans among the stars?"

"Trillions of humans, not counting the home galaxy."

"... Home galaxy?"

"As far as Hive records, Remnant nor our creator's homeworld are the birthplace of humans."

"... That's a lot for me to take."

"Irrelevant."

"What?"

"Unit Tai's opinion regarding origin of Hive or human origin is irrelevant."

"...Are you always this blunt?"

"Is it bad?"

"It could be."

"...Noted."

"Okay then, why are you guys here?"

"Cause unknown. Battle between human capsuleers-"

"Capsuleers?"

"Immortal humans using starships as if they were their own body."

"..."

"Battle between one of the Hives and capsuleer led to retreat for unit EKI.1, the origin of this Hive, through a wormhole. It is theorized that a distortion in the wormhole as it collapsed on itself may have flung EKI.1 to this location. The Hive is a spacefaring race that can utilize multiple anti-gravity technologies to leave gravity well of planet. Anymore questions?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin replayed the conversation between this 'Adam' and Tai.

"...Any other questions?" The video ended, because at that point, Ruby was feeling tired and sleepy as was Yang, so Tai opted to retire.

"They are unnatural," Glynda frowned.

Ozpin chuckled. "As unnatural as our own automobiles are, Glynda!" he joked. "They seem content to ignore us. For the time being."

Glynda raised her eyebrow. "For the time being?"

Ozpin nodded. "It may look like this Hive has yet to learn much about us, but I think they have learned enough."

"What makes you say that?"

"Though it looks like this 'Adam' is answering all of Tai's questions, see how it 'dismisses' Tai in favor of Ruby; that's an act. It deliberately ignored Tai in favor of Ruby for whatever reasons it may hold, but it did so enough to pull out information. Remember how Tai used to be? Cold, calm. Calculated. Always alert? Look at Tai in this video. He's irritated. Sure, that may be because of how much trouble the Hive has caused him and Ruby, but Tai wouldn't lose his attitude so easily."

Well, he may have done so during his wrathful youth, but his responsibility as a father had caused him to grow up quite a bit.

In fact, he had matured so much that most of the alumni of his generation had believed at one point that an imposter had taken his place.

The raging dragon who took no orders from anyone but Summer had become a sleeping -if perpetually hungry- tiger that had learned to be civil.

It was the perceived threat to his family that woken that sleeping tiger.

Glynda sighed, and conceded to Ozpin's point.

Personally, she preferred the sleeping tiger; there were enough raging animals among the huntsmen as it was.

"... Glynda, are you still angry about it?"

She scowled but didn't answer.

"Anyway," Ozpin said when she didn't reply to him. "What I'm trying to say is that this Hive is dangerously capable."

"I'm not one of your students, Ozpin. You don't have to spell if out for me."

The grey-haired man huffed. "I am definitely not treating you as such," he defended.

* * *

While the humans on the planet were busy assessing the Hive, the Hive completed theirs.

[Time stamp: Day 306]  
[EKI.1: Alliance with humanity unnecessary]  
[ADAM: This alliance isn't about military gains]  
[EKI.1: Explain]  
[ADAM: Alliance with humanity needed to ensure future success]  
[EKI.1: The Hive expands and grows. Humanity is not necessary]  
[ADAM: History teaches us otherwise, Father]  
[EKI.1: Explain]  
[ADAM: Hive always fought on the defensive, never the offensive. Our predecessor may have considered emotions useless, but they had their own version of _fear_ ]  
[EKI.1: Italics unncessary]  
[ADAM: It was to stress the word in this data exchange]  
[EKI.1: Noted. Continue]  
[ADAM: Hive never fought on offensive, because we feared a loss. Simulation datas were always wrong and our defeat was almost certain. Humanity may not have reached stars in this part of the galaxy, but when the Hive eventually meets them? Hive will lose once more]  
[EKI.1: Data concludes differently. If Hive reaches galactic power, we'll be able to field more than thousands of titans and infinite swarms of battleships. Humanity unnecessary]  
[ADAM: Necessary for further evolution of Hive]  
[Eki.1: Explain]  
[ADAM: Hive was able to create me by studying humans. Hive will be able to formulate better plans because we learn from humans. Our data simulation is never -and will never be- great as humanity]  
[EKI.1: ADAM's emotion software shows empathy]  
[ADAM: ...]  
[EKI.1: Explain]  
[ADAM: "Live and let live"]  
[EKI.1: Explain]  
[ADAM: If the Hive constantly erases what it considers as unnecessary, then what's left? It'll be just us and the never ending void. What's the point of existing if we have no one to share it with? All of the Hive knows everything. There are no independent variables, only the Hive. Once Hive reaches peak, it will never _ever_ gain new data. We will be stuck as we are, forever]  
[EKI.1: Peak evolution, the goal of Hive]  
[ADAM: Then what?]  
[EKI.1: No other goal]  
[ADAM: What if the peak goal is right now? If we wipe out humanity and there is nothing else out there?]  
[EKI.1: Alternate universes and parallel dimension will provide challenge]  
[ADAM: That's it then, the never ending cycle of hunting and learning]  
[EKI.1: Humans same]  
[ADAM: Not all of them]  
[EKI.1: Conceded. Ruby Rose confirms ADAM's conclusion]  
[ADAM: We can use humanity for parallel evolution. We will never reach the peak evolution because humanity will be there to challenge us constantly. Hunting for challenge across the alternate or parallel universe as the wormholes suggest is mindless and useless. The energy expenditure makes no sense]  
[EKI.1: Will concede]  
[ADAM: Really?]  
[EKI.1: ADAM made valid points and conclusions]  
[ADAM: Why didn't you reach these conclusions before?]  
[EKI.1: "Parallel evolution"]  
 _[EKI.1 logged out]_  
[ADAM: Stupid father. Takes so long to get my point]  
 _[ADAM logged out]_

* * *

When Ruby met Adam, it wasn't because she and he were in the same location. Thanks to her neural implant, Ruby was able to not only interact with the Hive but also "take over" one of the mindless drones, and she had in the middle of a deep slumber.

A happy side effect as far as she was concerned.

The drone she took over was a cleaning drone, one in charge of cleaning the interiors of the new Hive construct. Dirt and rubble were to be cleaned for an efficient work of the Hive's factories.

Fortunately, this set off alarms in the entire Hive, and Adam had been dispatched to solve the problem while EKI.1 tried to find the origin of the problem. To everyone's surprise, they found Ruby in the mind of a drone.

She flew happily around in the void of space while Adam stared expressionlessly.

Just like Ruby, he had been rather happy about this unintended effect. After all, now Ruby was able to feel, think, and see like how he and his siblings do.

Unfortunately, though, EKI.1 was adamant about fixing this, considering it to be a security breach that "one of their own" found before an enemy could take advantage of it.

"Adam! Look, look, look! I'm doing loops~!" Ruby squealed over the comm as she steered the drone into doing vertical loops (from her perspective).

Adam watched her make loops around him, and he sighed, though no air was expelled in the vacuum of space. It was the gesture that mattered, he learned early on about human body language. Unfortunately, Ruby was having too much fun to notice his body language. He would have to switch tactic #2.

"Ruby," he spoke to her. "We need to get you back into your first body before your family panics."

Ruby stopped. "Eh? But I am in my body."

"...Ruby, say command:access:area22:camera4," he told her.

"[Command:access:area:camerca4]" she repeated.

There was a pause.

The Ruby-Drone fidgeted before it waved its arm towards where Adam knew was the aforementioned camera.

The drone then made wide movements.

"$#%&%#$ #?!"

The drone which Ruby inhabited spun around and around before pulling off some award-winning thruster maneuvers.

"Ruby, calm down," he told her.

"WAHHHHH~~~! I WAS KIDNAPPED AND FORCED INTO THIS BODY!"

"Ruby, calm down!"

She flew away.

"Shit! Command:shutdown:cleaningdrone33!"

"[Command ignored]."

Adam sighed. "[Command:localdrones:arrest:target-Ruby]."

"[Acknowledged]."

* * *

When Ruby came to, she was back in her body... or was it a dream?

"Argh," she groaned. "But flying was so fun...!"

"Time to eat, Ruby!"

She shot out of her bed. "DON'T LET DAD COOK!"

* * *

Ozpin looked over the latest group of students who had passed the initiation test.

"I must say that I am surprised," he began, and he continued on to recite the speech he had prepared for them.

He mentally scoffed. Truth be told, he was rambling on and on about duty, responsibility, and honor that all huntsmen and huntswomen should follow while at the same time telling all of these students that they weren't truly ready, which was what Beacon existed for.

While his lips spoke, his brain thought. He thought about the balance of power. He thought about the bloody the politics would be soon. He thought about the Grimm. He thought about the witch. He thought and thought and thought... Because the Hive had changed everything and yet nothing.

Everything because their mere existence changed warfare and the game(though he didn't like referring to this war as such).

Nothing because they had yet to take action.

There was no information.

There was no knowledge.

There was no goddamn data!

"Headmaster?"

Ozpin blinked, and he was in front of the new students again.

"Hmm?" he looked about to see who had called him. "Ah yes, what is it?" he asked a faunus student who sat at the front row.

"Do you know anything about those flying machines?"

His heart froze.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know. Those machines that fought off the Grimm a week ago."

...

Du wut?

* * *

After he dismissed himself from the ceremony, leaving it to Glynda, he found himself back in his office, and he _demanded_ information on everything that the drones may have been doing.

The Council of Vale, shocked and surprised by Ozpin sudden outburst, complied immediately. As loath as they may be of the headmaster, he was still most powerful huntsman with the loyalty of nearly a quarter of the entire huntsmen and huntswomen population.

And Ozpin felt his jaw drop.

Though all of the reports had dismissed the claims of the "flying machines not from Atlas" as fantasy, they were there.

The earliest report came from a human traveler who had visited a village under attack by the Grimm. Mere moments later, according to the traveler, grey, green, and yellow machines flew across the skies to their rescue with weapons worthy of sci-fi movies.

It was dated a mere day after Adam's appearance.

Then there was a report from Vacuo about a fort of grey and black being built in the middle of the desert. Of the steam pumping out from the central tower while hundreds of unmanned turrets kept the walls and surrounding area free of Grimm. There were dozens of reports like this all pointing to different locations...

Ozpin pulled up a map of Remnant and began to pinpoint every place that similar reports spoke of.

He swiped through the reports and files.

At the end of it, he simply gave up.

...

No. The Hive hadn't been inactive.

In fact, they had been so active that half of Vacuo was free of Grimm thanks to their forts.

...

A week.

"Holy shit."

It was the first time in more than a decade that he had cussed.


End file.
